Memory devices are used to store data. Memory devices may be either volatile or non-volatile. Volatile memory devices offer quick access to the data, but do not retain the data in the event of power loss. By comparison, non-volatile memory devices retain data even when no power is supplied to the memory device. Non-volatile memory devices may use more time to read data from, and write data to the memory.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.